O Mês Negro
by AnnaMel
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Harry convida Sirius para um almoço com sua família? Descubra, com a filha de Harry, o que quer dizer mês negro... H/G.(Completa)
1. Capítulo 1

1 O Mês Negro  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, eu só estou emprestando, mas depois eu devolvo.  
  
N/A: Uma coisinha que já estava na minha cabeça faz tempo, mas que eu só decidi publicar agora. Espero que vocês gostem.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Pai, o que o tio Sirius quer dizer com 'O Mês Negro'?"  
  
Harry olhou para Lily, sua filha de dezessete anos, parada bem na sua frente. Os olhos grandes e curiosos, verdes como os seus próprios. E sorriu, procurando com o olhar a esposa. Gina, que estava tirando a mesa, olhou para Harry e respondeu com um sorriso também. Ela sabia exatamente o que Sirius queria dizer com o Mês Negro.  
  
Como os seus pais permanecessem calados, a menina falou de novo:  
  
"Se tivesse algo a ver com a Guerra contra o Voldemort, eu já iria ter ouvido falar, né?"  
  
"Se você quer tanto saber, pergunta para ele" Gina respondeu, indicando Sirius com a cabeça e retornando a recolher os pratos sujos da mesa.  
  
Automaticamente, ela se virou para o tio. Ele, com um sorriso nos lábios, começava a se arrepender de ter deixado escapar a expressão. Porém, conhecia muito bem a garota para pensar em dar uma desculpa qualquer. Agora teria que contar toda a história, caso contrário, ela não iria desistir tão fácil…  
  
"Estou esperando..." Apesar de já ter dezessete anos, ela ainda parecia uma criança.  
  
"Bom, você sabe que seus pais começaram a namorar quando seu pai estava no final do sexto ano, não é? Então, depois que eles acabaram Hogwarts e que a guerra acabou, seu pai pediu sua mãe em casamento pela primeira vez..."  
  
"Primeira vez?"  
  
"Você não sabia? Seu pai pediu sua mãe em casamento quatro vezes, até ela finalmente tomar vergonha na cara e dizer sim!"  
  
"Eu tive meus motivos para dizer não três vezes antes de aceitar!" Gina tentou se defender.  
  
"De qualquer jeito, continuando a história... Dessa vez, sua mãe disse não porque, segundo ela, ainda era muito cedo para pensar em casamento. Apesar de seu pai ter dito que seu tio Rony e sua tia Hermione já estavam casados e esperando o primeiro filho, ele não conseguiu convencer sua mãe. Dois anos depois, Harry tentou de novo. Ele e Gina estavam brigando porque eles quase não tinham mais tempo de ficar juntos, já que os dois estavam começando a trabalhar. Então, como solução, seu pai sugeriu que os dois se casassem para que pudessem começar uma vida juntos. Sua mãe disse não novamente, já que para ela isso não era motivo para se casar".  
  
"E eu continuo achando que não é..." Gina argumentou.  
  
"Mas isso não fez seu pai desistir. Seis meses depois, ele tentou de novo. Quando ela disse não mais uma vez, eles tiveram uma briga enorme , e eu o que eu sei é que eles acabaram o namoro naquele dia."  
  
"É interessante... nunca ninguém me contou essa história..." Lily disse, olhando para seus pais.  
  
"Você nunca perguntou..." Harry disse, sem saber mais o que dizer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: E então, o que será o 'Mês Negro'? Descubra no próximo capítulo!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

1 O Mês Negro  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, eu só estou emprestando, mas depois eu devolvo.  
  
N/A: Finalmente, a explicação. Afinal de contas, o que é o Mês Negro?  
  
*~*~*  
  
'E daí? Você vai continuar a contar ou eu vou ter que descobrir sozinha?' Lily, claro, já começava a ficar impaciente.  
  
'Calma, menina!' Sirius tinha o dom de fazer ela ficar mais nervosa do que nunca, especialmente como sabia que ela odiava ser chamada de menina.  
  
'Conta logo, Sirius, ou ela não vai te deixar em paz' Gina pediu.  
  
'A partir do repentino rompimento do namoro, os dois ficaram insuportáveis. Eu tinha que agüentar seu pai acordando mal-humorado todo dia, dando patada em todo mundo que chegasse perto, não querendo fazer nada, nem ir para o treinamento de aurores, enfim, ele tava insuportável! E sua mãe, pelo que sua vó conta, não estava nada diferente. Naquela época, ela ainda estava ajudando seus tios Fred e Jorge na loja, e estava espantando todos os clientes com a cara emburrada'  
  
'E como foi que a loja não faliu? Quando a mamãe faz cara feia pra mim, eu quero é sair correndo...'  
  
'Eu não sei... acho que o fato de sua mãe só trabalhar meio período ajudou' Sirius não conseguiu segurar a brincadeirinha.  
  
'Você ainda não me explicou o que é o Mês Negro!'  
  
'Estou chegando lá! Nós (eu e todos os seus tios), é claro, tentamos fazer de tudo para que os dois voltassem, mas eles eram muito teimosos. Até trancar os dois na mesma sala a gente tentou. Mas eles quase derrubaram a casa, sem trocar sequer uma palavra com o outro. Então, a gente desistiu. E o tempo que eles ficaram desse jeito foi exatamente 30 dias, então a gente brinca que foi um Mês Negro, porque' Sirius fez uma pausa dramática e com uma voz de locutor de rádio, continuou 'Nós não conseguíamos ver a luz da Esperança brilhar no fim do túnel'  
  
'Ah, então é esse o tal do Mês Negro... mas como é que acabou? Quando que eles finalmente tomaram vergonha na cara?'  
  
'Como eu já disse, nós desistimos. Começamos a incentivar eles a continuar a vida. E foi aí que eu descobri que seu pai ainda tinha o anel de noivado guardado. Conversei com ele e mandei ele devolver na joalheria, afinal de contas, ele não ia mais usar mesmo... E ele concordou, e disse que ia fazer isso naquele dia mesmo, com uma decisão que nem eu acreditei. Nesse mesmo dia, sua mãe marcou um encontro com um cliente da loja'  
  
'É, logo com quem...' Harry reclamou.  
  
'Qual o problema? Eu era uma mulher solteira, podia marcar um encontro com quem eu quisesse...' Gina se defendeu.  
  
'Mas tinha que ser logo aquele idiota?'  
  
'Bom, ele parecia legal... e depois, pra ser bem sincera, acho que só aceitei o convite porque sabia que você odiaria' Ela concluiu, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
  
'Como se ninguém soubesse...'  
  
'Tudo bem, mas e aí, o que aconteceu?' Lily perguntou.  
  
'Posso continuar a história daí, Sirius?' Gina perguntou.  
  
'Claro, até mesmo porque até hoje eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu naquele dia...'  
  
'Bom, eu trabalhei a parte da manhã na loja, como sempre, e à tarde me aprontei para o tal do encontro. Como eu já disse, só aceitei porque sabia que seu pai ia morrer de ciúmes, então você pode imaginar o quanto eu estava animada e ansiosa... Pensei várias vezes em mandar uma coruja para ele com uma desculpa qualquer, cancelando o encontro, mas no final resolvi ir. Cheguei no lugar combinado, um bar ali por perto, e esperei. Passaram- se 10, 20 minutos, e nada do cara aparecer. Já estava quase indo embora, quando olho para a porta e vejo quem entrando? Seu pai. Eu ia ficar bem quieta e sair de fininho, mas ele foi mais rápido e me viu primeiro'  
  
'Para falar a verdade, eu só entrei lá porque vi você'  
  
'Sério? Você nunca me contou isso...'  
  
'Acho que fiquei meio sem graça de falar'  
  
'Vocês tão brincando comigo, né? Mãe, você vai terminar de contar a história ou não?'  
  
'Continuando... o seu pai me viu e veio se sentar na minha mesa, coisa que eu achei muito estranha, afinal de contas, fazia um mês que a gente nem se trocava uma palavra. Ele veio e perguntou se eu tava esperando alguém. Eu respondi que sim, mas que achava que ele não vinha mais. Então ele me convidou para dar uma volta, dizendo que queria que a gente fosse pelo menos amigo. Eu duvidava que a gente conseguisse, mas... por que não?'  
  
'Eu queria era que você aceitasse sair dali comigo'  
  
'Eu descobri isso depois. Mas ele me disse que tinha algo muito especial para me mostrar e eu fui. Já era umas seis e meia, quase sete horas, e tava meio escuro. A gente foi andando e chegou num terreno. Ainda onde era esse terreno?'  
  
'Sei lá...'  
  
'Exatamente onde você está agora'  
  
'Era o terreno da nossa casa?'  
  
'Exatamente. Harry me contou que tinha descoberto aquele terreno naquela manhã e que tinha se apaixonado pelo lugar. Ele tava pensando faz tempo em construir uma casa. Não que ele quisesse sair da casa do Sirius, mas é que ele sempre quis ter uma casa, construir uma família... E a gente conversou sobre todos os planos dele praquele lugar durante muito tempo. Conforme a gente ia conversando, eu ia ficando cada vez mais triste, porque ia percebendo que não estaria lá, e que teria que enfrentar ele casando com outra mulher, tendo filhos...'  
  
'E eu ia percebendo a mesma coisa... Conversando com a Gina, eu percebi porque eu tinha entrado naquele bar e trazido ela até aqui: eu não conseguia me ver casado ou tendo filhos com outra pessoa. Durante aquele mês, eu havia repetido várias vezes que ela não importava pra mim, mas durante a nossa conversa eu vi que nunca havia sentido tanta a falta de alguém na minha vida'  
  
'Então, teve uma hora que nós dois ficamos em silêncio. E acho que foi a primeira vez naquela noite, em que a gente se olhou nos olhos. Acho que o tempo parou. Por um momento, senti como se tivesse voltado no tempo, estava em Hogwarts de novo, e a qualquer momento a gente ia se abraçar e se beijar de novo, como se nada mais importasse...'  
  
'Por favor, me poupem das partes sórdidas' Lily brincou.  
  
'Foi quando eu perguntei o que ele tinha ido fazer ali, porque que eu soubesse, ele tinha os treinos dele'  
  
'Eu respondi a verdade: eu estava ali desde aquela manhã, e tinha ido devolver o anel de noivado. Mas a verdade é que toda vez que ia entrar na loja, não conseguia e acabava indo embora, com a caixinha ainda no bolso'  
  
'Eu dei um "Ah..." bem baixinho e comentei que era uma pena. Não era um comentário muito comum, mas quando vi, já tinha feito'  
  
'Foi aí que eu fiquei confuso e perguntei o porquê. Ela me deu uma resposta qualquer, que não me convenceu. Acho que foi o incentivo que eu precisava. Fiz uma coisa que eu queria ter feito desde que eu vi ela naquele bar'  
  
'O que foi?' Lily perguntou, toda ansiosa.  
  
'Eu a beijei...'  
  
'E que beijo...' Gina completou.  
  
'Sabe aquilo que a Lily disse sobre as partes sórdidas? Eu concordo com ela. Dá pra parar?' Sirius fez uma cara feia e pôs os dedos nos ouvidos, brincando.  
  
'Quando ele me soltou, eu fiquei totalmente sem ação. Primeiro, pensei em dar um tapa nele, mas aí descobri que eu parecia manteiga derretida. E depois, eu nem queria...'  
  
'Pára de enrolar e conta logo o que aconteceu!'  
  
'Aconteceu uma das coisas mais bizarras de toda história: seu pai ficou de joelhos, tirou a caixinha do bolso e disse exatamente isso: "Gina, agora eu sei porque eu não tinha conseguido devolver esse anel. Eu não queria, e nem quero, outra mulher para me casar ou ter filhos. Eu quero você. E agora eu vi que você também quer isso. Por isso, eu posso fazer uma afirmação: Virgínia Weasley, eu sei que você vai se casar comigo"'  
  
'Você se lembra de tudo que eu disse? Eu tava tão nervoso quando falei isso que nem me lembro direito...'  
  
'Foram exatamente essas palavras. E eu, ainda atônita, só consegui responder "Eu também sei disso"'  
  
'Nossa, eu não tinha nem idéia. É muito legal ficar sabendo dessas histórias'  
  
'Agora, o mais legal foi chegar em casa e encontrar minha mãe e sua tia Hermione (que já estava grávida do segundo filho, o William) na mesa da cozinha, me esperando para saber do meu encontro. Quando elas perguntaram como tinha sido, eu só consegui responder "Eu vou me casar", e claro que quase matei elas do coração, porque elas acharam que eu tinha ficado noiva de um cara que tinha acabado de conhecer. Então, no meio de todas as perguntas, a Hermione perguntou "E o Harry, já sabe?" Eu olhei para ela e respondi "Eu espero que sim, já que foi ele que me pediu em casamento" Aí que elas começaram a perguntar como, quando tinha acontecido'  
  
'Nossa, quem diria? Vocês dois são muito malucos! Eu nunca nem imaginaria que foi assim que vocês ficaram noivos!' Lily disse, e depois, aproveitando a deixa, completou 'Depois, vocês falam que a maluca sou eu. Também, olha os pais que eu tenho!'  
  
'Ah, bela desculpa! Aliás, por que o cabelo do seu irmão estava roxo na hora do almoço?'  
  
'Eu não sei...' Depois, fazendo uma carinha de anjo 'Sou tão inocente...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
N/A: E aí, gostaram? Deixem suas reviews comentando... 


End file.
